Always There:By Your Side
by CanalaveCoast
Summary: 50 oneshots in honor of 'By Your Side' by QuietDragon. K for now but subject to change ONHOLD.
1. Ring

Hello! Welcome to my string of 50 one shots! Every single one of them was inspired by QuietDragon! Thanx so much your lines were amazing! Here is a link for that list: .net/s/4389390/1/By_Your_Side

It may take me awhile to do them all but stay tuned! ^^ Ikarishipping btw.

____________

#01 - Ring  
After Shinji nonchalantly thrust a ring into her palm and walked away, Hikari blinked in confusion and opened her hand to look at a small plastic ring, most likely won from a vending machine.

I walked along the busy streets of Veilstone in boredom. The gym leader, Mayleen, was no-where to be found and I was stuck in the city until she was. I didn't want to go home and be pestered unmercifully by my brother, nor could I go to the pokemon center because that was where Pathetic and his idiot companions where. Kicking dust up from the ground as I walked, I suddenly noticed something gleaming from the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw a shining, new, red machine. It was one of those simple toy ones where you enter a pokecoin and something useless pops out. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. There was no way I was going for that again.

"_Aniki! Don't be so stupid!" I muttered and crossed my arms._

"_Aw come one Paul! Just try it!" Reiji said cheerfully. He bent down to my level and ruffled my hair into a mess. I rolled my eyes._

"_No." I spat. For a five year old I had no interest in some stupid machine that chucked worthless junk at people dumb enough to waste a pokecoin in it. _

"_Come on. Just once!" he nagged._

_I sighed. "Will you shut up if I do?" He nodded vigorously. "Fine." I took the pokecoin he promptly shoved in my face and walked to the small machine. I examined it slowly. The directions said you put a coin in the slot and turn the handle…I did as instructed and a small, round circle rolled out. It landed at my feet and I bent over to scoop it up. Suddenly Aniki burst into laughter behind me. "A rock?!" I snarled._

"_Aww! Want to try it again?" Reiji asked, doubling over once more._

"_NO!" I exclaimed and chucked the rock at him before stalking off in disgust._

I snarled at the memory and continued walking when suddenly an idea occurred to me. If I got another rock then I could chuck it at Aniki if he begins pestering. Or even better, at Pathetic. I smirked and turned to walk towards the machine. I rustled in my pocket for a lose pokecoin and placed it into the machine. I turned the dial and a small, round circle began rolling down the chute. It landed a few moments later at my feet where I scooped it up for further inspection.

"Oh Great. I win." I snarled. For there, in my palm, lay a small, gold rimmed plastic ring with a tiny faux sapphire in the middle. That reminded me of someone…sapphire eyes? Who? Whatever. I shoved the ring into my pocket and began walking again. So much for my plan! Well at least I could chuck the ring at a tree and make a dent-or not. It really was just worthless junk. I spotted a trashcan up ahead right near the pokemon center and began walking towards it.

"You are such a jerk!" a usually cheery voice cried in irritation. For a moment I thought they were referring to me and so I looked up to see who had spoken. A blue haired girl wearing an unusually short, but pleasing, pink skirt and black top emerged from the pokemon center. As she did so, the girl shoved a raven haired boy roughly in the back propelling him forward. Oh Arceus.

"You must never! Ever! EVER! Tell a girl she looks bad even if it's true!" she shrieked.

"I didn't!" the boy protested. "All I said was that it didn't look as good as the other one!" he whined.

"Really Ash Ketchum! Your poor mother will never get through that thick skull of yours but I will! I'll imprint manners into your head even if I have to die trying!" she continued in annoyance. Her eyes blazed in anger and I could see sparks flying behind the sapphires. Sapphires…? I glanced down and pulled the ring out of my pocket. I held it in my palm and then made a fist. Wasting a pokecoin was stupid so I might as well do the next best thing rather than trash it. I walked towards the two squabbling teens ahead of me.

"And if you ever say something like that again, I swear I will-" she was still screaming at the poor boy. Yes, I do sympathize to an extent. A very small one. Nobody deserved that type of tongue lashing even Pathetic.

I walked past the girl brushing so close that she paused to blink. I shoved the ring roughly into her palm and continued imperturbably on my way. I soon disappeared from her view in the pending crowd of tourists, trainers and coordinators gathered in front of a small stand beside the pokemon center. But just before I did so, I saw her blink in confusion and stare after me blankly. Then she opened her palm and gasped at the ring there. I smirked to myself and dismissed the whole escapade. Now just to find that annoying gym leader…


	2. Hero

Heyy! Again! Here's number two but it's rated T because of one slightly suggestive comment by none other than, the amazing Paul Shinji! Enjoy!

_________

#02 - Hero  
A Hikari that was not determined to do her best, simply was not a Hikari, and this was especially true when it came to something as difficult as changing Shinji's perspective; she was determined to be his hero, or die trying.

I frowned in irritation. Why was he so stubborn?

I wore an extraordinarily short pink skirt, black tank top, red scarf, pink boots and a beanie hat. Yes. I am the cheerful and always eager Dawn Summers. He wore black, purple, navy and green all in a blur so dark it was bone chilling. His purple hair and cold perspective didn't help either. Yes, he is the icy, ever frowning Paul Shinji. Right now he is looking at me as if my hair was changing colors or my voice suddenly gave out.

"Well?!" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips. Again he just stared and didn't respond. His frown was so determined that I felt like reaching out and strangling him until he smiled. We stared for at least 60 seconds when finally I couldn't take it any more. "Smile, for Arceus sake! SMILE!" I exclaimed. I aimed to grab his mouth and stretch it the way I did with Ash or Kenny when they irritated me but he was faster. He grabbed both my wrists and, swinging me around, pinned them to the wall of the pokemon center I was now leaning against. All without a change in expression. I growled through my teeth.

"If you insist upon traveling with me I will enforce the rules." He muttered. "No pestering, no singing and absolutely to contact."

I raised my upper lip in a half snarl and my eye began to twitch from the continuously blazing irritation. Five, four, three, two…one… He released my hands and turned to walk away; I snapped. I leapt up and jumped on him, piggy-back style, successfully grasping the sides of his mouth. Before I could make one other move he breathed out, in what felt like an exasperated sigh, and three seconds later I was pinned this time to the ground, with my hat being squished into the dirt. I lay belly up glaring into Paul's bright purple eyes as he sat lightly on my small stomach and held my wrists in the grass. My legs were splayed out at a ridiculous angle and my hair was all mud splattered now.

"No contact." He repeated angrily.

"You two-faced jerk! Don't touch me! Get off! Ugh! Prune-head!" I began snapping stupid insults in a useless attempt to wiggle out from under his iron grasp. My legs clamped together and apart in an even more ridiculous style as I kicked the air futilely. I squirmed and tried unsuccessfully to shake or even loosen his grip but it was absolutely ineffective and a very vain attempt.

"You look like you're humping." He muttered, seemingly amused. That made me even angrier so I wiggled more. He laughed humorlessly and I realized that he was enjoying it. That made me blush and I immediately stopped and looked to the side. A breeze fluttered by blowing my hair and his, as the grass swayed easily. He turned to look at me with the cold, icy expression back in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in exasperation. I noticed that tears had begun to well up in my lids waiting to fall. They glistened, reflected in his bottomless amethyst orbs. For a moment I thought I saw a flash of sympathy there but a blink later it was gone. Great. Now I was hallucinating from…from many things.

"I'm not." I lied stubbornly.

"You are." He defied. I crashed and the tears began to fall aimlessly over my cheeks into the soft grass. He sighed and looked down at me. "You are incredibly troublesome." He muttered. Standing, he swung me around with one quick movement and had me sitting in his lap before I could even blink. "No why are you crying?" he demanded firmly. I brushed away the tears quickly and held my head high refusing to answer.

"…"

"I'm not letting you go until you talk."

"…"

"When I want you to talk you won't and when you need to shut up for my sanity you won't either. Arceus help me." He scowled.

"It's just…" I started but my voi8ce faltered.

"What."

"It's just that you're always so cold, you never smile and I hate it!" I blurted lunging forward. His grip around my waist tightened as I did so causing me to swing back. I sat, arms crossed, pouting in his lap on the verge of tears once more.

"That's all?" he asked. I nodded unable to trust my vocal cords. He sighed. "You've always been my hero you know." He whispered in my ear. His cool, mint breath sailed in the breeze past my neck giving me shivers. "My outlook on life has greatly improved ever since I met you; the only star in dark night." Then all soothing calm left his voice and he was Paul Shinji once more. "Now stand up, quit pestering and start marching." He snapped. I leapt to my feet and he began hauling me off in the direction of Pastoria City once more. The sun was setting behind us and I smiled to myself. Mission fully and tactfully, if I do say so myself, accomplished.


	3. Memory

**Heya! Soo, I've decided to pick this back up after a few years and yeah, xD Here's part three. Sorry for the ENOURMOUS wait! {Hopefully my writing improved since back then though. . Not that you can tell here because I wrote this back then just didn't post it. xD The next chapter will be knew. ^.^ I promise.}**

* * *

#03 - Memory  
Shinji did not often remember people nor their names and sometimes he would remember a name but be unable to make the connection between it and the person, so Hikari, in an attempt to ensure he would not forget her name again, presented him with a Mimirol plush wearing a jacket that had Hikari's name written on the back in inch-high glittery pink ink, only for Shinji to start referring to her as "the Mimirol plush girl" from then on.

* * *

As I was walking along a crowded street in Veilstone, I sighed, and continued my moping. That was the hundredth time Paul had forgotten my name. Dawn. Hikari. That was it. Not even! He only had to say Dawn. D-A-W-N. Nothing else! Good Arceus! I continued dragging my feet down the street hoping to find Ash and Brock at the pokemon center before I ran into Paul again. That would be a nightmare. Wait-

Where was the pokemon center? I looked up from the concrete to see if I could spot the big pokeball sign that was on every pokemon center in Sinnoh. I saw it a few feet ahead, over the many heads of the people around me. Suddenly, something glittery and pink caught my eye. I turned and saw an adorable Buneary sitting in a shop window directly across the street. The sign above it read "Customize your plush doll! The perfect holiday or birthday gift for your loved one!" It was the neon sign flashing in bright pink atop the display, which had caught my eye. And good thing too because that gave me an idea.

I raced across the street, hurried inside and grabbed the Buneary off the display. I ran to the counter and slammed it on top, trying to catch my breath.

"Please…Please…" I panted unable to utter a coherent sentence. The girl behind the counter smiled down at me.

"May I help you?" she asked, kindly.

"Yes! Write Dawn Hikari across the back of this Buneary please!" I exclaimed almost shouting. The girl nodded and turned.

"Which jacket color would you like?" she asked gesturing to the large display of differently colored and assorted jackets. I studied them for a long time and finally decided on a light purple one, to match Paul's hair, and bright pink, glittering puff paint.

I watched as the girl carefully wove the letters of my name onto the jacket and then placed the few gems I picked out on the countertop. She glued each one onto the jacket and handed the completed plush to me.

"There you go. That will be 20 pokè." she said. I slammed the money onto the counter top and ran out of the shop before the girl could blink. I came to a short stop right outside the shop when I ran into someone. I bumped into the person so hard that I flew backwards and landed with a hard thud on the concrete. My legs were splayed around me as my Buneary flew up into the air.

"No!" I exclaimed reaching up as if to catch it. The Buneary landed in the street and rolled a few feet away from me. I soon lost track of it as millions of feet began to kick it around. I shot to my knees and began crawling around trying to find it. Not here. Not there. Oh where could it be! I searched frantically up and down the dirty street in search of my plush doll.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from above me. I looked up and two, penetrating amethyst eyes bore into my own.

"I lost my plush doll!" I whined. Great, now my plan was ruined.

"Why do you have a plush doll?" he asked annoyed but slightly amused – or was he disgusted?

"Oh be quiet! If Ash finds me then I'll never be able to give it to him for his birthday!" I snapped still on my knees. Just then I spotted a raven haired boy exit the PokeCenter up ahead. "No!" I cried. "There he is! Hide me!"

I jumped and swung to hide behind Paul's legs as Ash began looking around for someone. Me no doubt. I clutched the black cargo pants in a vain attempt to hide. Luckily Ash was so clueless he didn't notice and ignored Pikachu when the small electric type spotted me.

When I was sure Ash was out of sight, I relaxed and let go of Paul's legs. Then I spotted the Buneary nearby. I lunged through the crowd of feet and snatched it up right before somebody was about to kick it.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed leaping to my feet. Paul glared at me in disgust. "What?!" I demanded.

"Your that annoying girl that always travels with Pathetic right?" he asked. I had a sneaking suspicion he remembered very well who I was.

"Yes." I replied. "And what's my name?" I asked slowly as if speaking to a five year old. He shrugged carelessly. I narrowed my eyes.

"How would I know?" he asked nonchalantly. I was about to start yelling at him when I remembered the Buneary. A bright smile lit up my face. He stared.

"I know! Here!" I shoved the Buneary plush into his face. "Take this. Then you'll always remember my name!"

"A Mimirol Plush doll?" he asked showing obvious disgust this time. I nodded and he shoved it into his bag without another word.

"So what's my name?" I asked expectantly.

"The Mimirol plush girl." He replied. I wrinkled my nose.

"NO! It's Dawn! Dawn Hikari! D-A-W-N! H-I-K-A-R-I! Get that though your thick, berry head!" I burst, fuming. He smirked and turned to walk away. I glowered after him and stalked to the PokeCenter.

Later that day as Ash, Brock and I were leaving the Center, we spotted Paul walking towards us. I smiled, hoping that he would remember my name or at least be civil enough to pretend he did.

"Hey Paul." Brock greeted politely. Paul nodded in response and made to walk by us. As he did so I remembered leaving something in the center.

"Ah! Ash I forgot my Pokedex in the room! I'll be right back!" I exclaimed. I rushed into the center behind Paul and ran to the front desk just as he handed Nurse Joy his pokeballs.

"Oh Dawn!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. I looked up hopefully and she handed me my Pokedex.

"Thank you so much! I was afraid I had lost it!" I exclaimed happily.

"You would forget it, Troublesome." He snapped. I glowered once more.

"My name's not Troublesome!" I growled.

"Oh right. You're the Mimirol plush girl." He smirked. I whacked him in the back of the head and stalked out of the pokemon center. I was beyond annoyed now because, either he knew my name and was just being stupid to exasperate me, or he really, really didn't care.

"Hey you!" he called. I scowled and turned with both hands on my hips and a glare evident on my face. "You forgot your Pokedex again." He smirked and tossed it to me as he walked by.


End file.
